A New Rose
by Ren-Ayce
Summary: OOOOO HieiA Cool person KuramaInuyasha !
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: crud. I don't own nada THIS is my first fic EVER R&R sorry if I try and use all high and mighty vocabulary on you!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
One day kurama was walking along, when he noticed a fair amount of ki coming from a nearby area. He stopped and turned around and called out "Hiei, you can come out and walk with me if you would like." Suddenly, in a blur there was a noticeably shorter man walking with him down the street.  
  
As they turned the corner someone ran into them, it was a girl that had a great amount of joy from being chased written across her face. "Come here little girlie! We want that pretty thing you took from are boss!" A tough looking 30 something man yelled out. The girl instinctively hid behind Kurama and Hiei so that they wouldn't find her.  
  
"That man is a youkai," Kurama mused. "Okay, hes in for it," Hiei muttered. The man staggered forward since he was drunk with sake. In about two seconds he was disintegrating and Hiei was sheathing his blade. "I wonder who she is," Kurama asked no one. The girl had fallen unconscious and Kurama was prodding her. "Hn," came his only response from the koorime. "I guess.. We should take her to my house and wait for her to wake up."  
  
It was about three hours later when she came through. She jerked awake and suddenly sat up to focus on her surroundings. When she saw that she was in a bedroom, on a bed, she started crying at the thought the man did something to her. When she stopped sobbing and opened her eyes a second time she saw that she was in a guys bedroom about her age there was a door that led to the bathroom so she went to take a shower.  
  
"She's awake," said the koorime. "Hai, I guess we should go check up on her." When she finished her shower and was dressed she went back into the room and saw the two guys that she had run into when she rounded the corner. "Who are you?" they all asked at the same time. Hiei growled. "What are you supposed to be?" he snarled.  
  
"I am a kitsune," Kurama instantly perked up. "WHAT are you?" she asked with curiosity poking through the rudeness. "I am a fire demon," he stated as he turned to the window. "Really?" she perked up and jumped in front of him " what's yer name?" she asked. "Boku wa Hiei." She had a look of total amazement on her face. "No Way! That's impossible you cant possibly be THE Hiei?!" *SLIGHTEST OF slight BLUSH* "how the heck do you know who I am?!" he jumped back, tripped on the bed and landed face first on the carpet. "hahahahahahaha" *rolling fits of laughter from Kurama* "I was told of a story about a fire demon named Hiei that robbed King Enma's place not to long ago. I was amazed that somebody could do it so quickly." She stated ignoring kurama who was still laughing. "Hn, anyways who are you and why was that guy chasing you?" "Heh heh I stole this thing from that guys boss because I was TOLD it was a HARD safe to crack but it wasn't," she said avoiding the first question, in her hand was a beautiful emerald ring that perfectly fit her left ring finger. "okay then, who are you?" She took a few seconds and replied, "My name is Ren, I was reincarnated practically and my older brothers name is Youko Kurama" *dun dun dun*  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** PHow was that how was that how was that? Oooo sorry for the big huge cliffhanger what should happen now? Youko has a sister?! Heh it was kind of boring so I thought of it as I was typing it REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Inuyasha!

Sorry for the delay. I just wanted to see if I should continue or not..because ya know I feel so unloved...BUT! than you all come along!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
Show: Yu Yu Hakusho / Inuyasha Rated: R Pairings: none yet prob H/R ************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT?!" kurama and Hiei exclaimed. "How can you possibly be realated to me?" asked Kurama. "What are you talking about your not Youko," with that she came over and sniffed him. "Oh my god! Oniichan! How did you get here I thought you had been killed!?" with that she lunged at him and pulled him into a great big hug.  
  
'hmmm. hiei's pretty hot...aack im actually drooling!' they were all sitting around doing nothing but just talking pretty much. Kurama was just lounging on his bead, Hiei was of course, on the window sill, and Ren was just sitting on a stool. "So," she directed her gaze to hiei,"do you guys wanna come over and see my house?" "okay" they replied.  
  
So the next day they all walked the four blocks to a strangely secluded part of town, down an alley and in the front door of an old run down bowling alley. "this is where I live she opened the door and they were amazed! On the outside it just looked like an old run down bowling alley BUT inside their were large amounts of treasure scattered everywhere.  
  
"how did you do this?!" asked Hiei. "he he he how do you think, I used magic for the illusion!" she replied. "This is pretty cool," said Kurama. Now that they were already aquainted Hiei finally took a really gooood look at Ren. She had, short cut red hair, not Kurama's color but more black, she was about 5'4 and had green-grey eyes that scared him. He looked lower and lower UNTIL he had to turn around because he was getting a ..stiffy. "Whats wrong with you?" asked Kurama. Hiei only turned slightly so Kurama could see what was going on in his pants. First Kurama stifled a giggle but soon it turned into roaring laughter. "Shut up kitsune!" and of course Ren thought he was talking to her so she smacked him and he fell forward!! ( A/N: hahahahahahaha) "Owww, whadja do that for!" yelled Hiei. "uh..," came the reply. "So," Kurama said stepping over Hiei. "Do you have any friends cause I can sense others all around here." asked kurama. "Oh yes! Of course this is my friend and fellow thief Inuyasha!" she yelled. Instantly there was a man standing beside her with ears on the top of his head and a sword at his side. He was wearing a red haori and those pants. (forgive me!). "Sup," he said. "The rest of the crew are probably searching out for more information." She told them. Inuyasha could smell(?) Hiei's arousal so he instantly smirked at Ren because he sensed it from her as well, "Hey are you Youko Kurama?" "Yes" "You wanna see some of the stuff weve got so far?" Kurama understood. "Sure lead the way."  
  
~~~~~telepathy conversation~~~~~~ H: what the hell are you doing! Don't leave me here alone fox! K: why Hiei your not alone Ren is right there in front of you! H: WhA you know what could happen right now!! Yes you do get back here! K: Sorry its to late! ~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you want to do," asked Ren innocently. "Um..I don't think you want to know what I want to do," he replied as he sweeped his gaze over her and turned around again. Ren could swear she hard him add to the sentence though "to you." "Actually," she said as she put her arms around him from the back, "I would like to know" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Next time ~lemon!~ AND shud their also be some inu/kurama? 


End file.
